First Kiss
by MyGoldenBeauty
Summary: Set after the purple smoke clears. Rumplestiltskin and Belle are together again. Just a little Rumbelle one-shot.


**Authors note: Since season 2 hasn't come out in the UK yet, I have written my version of what happens to Rumplestiltskin and Belle in the first episode. Don't judge Americans. I know I've got it wrong. But here it is.**

The purple smoke had disappeared, and Rumpelstiltskin still had his arm around Belle, and she felt safe. But she was confused,

"What just happened?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at her with a smile,

"Magic, Belle. I have brought magic."

Belle looked down, as sadness took over her confusion,

"Oh. But, but…" her voice trailed off, unsure of how to put her thoughts into words.

"But what?" Rumpelstiltskin turned to face Belle, so that he wasn't putting his arm around her, but took her hand instead. Belle sighed and looked up,

"Magic is what tore us apart. And, now that you have it again-"

"No, no, no," Rumpelstiltskin stopped Belle before she could say what they had both been thinking.

"Not this time, Belle. Not in this land. I'm different here. I'm a different man. In this land, I can do things differently." Rumpelstiltskin smiled, but Belle didn't seem to understand.

"Like what?" she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin's smile widened and Belle suddenly found herself gasping in surprise as she suddenly dropped backwards and felt Rumpelstiltskin take her in his arms.

But she laughed.

Rumpelstiltskin brought his head closer to Belle's and whispered,

"Kiss me."

Belle's laugh was quieter this time as her eyes locked with Rumpelstiltskin's. She felt herself move towards him, until her lips met his.

How long had Rumpelstiltskin dreamt of this moment. To have his Belle in his arms again, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her. It still seemed almost impossible that she was here. But she was. And Rumpelstiltskin would never make the same mistake again. _Ever_.

Neither of them knew how long they had been kissing for. But when Belle started to pull away for breath, she felt Rumpelstiltskin bring her closer as he moaned a little for more. This made her laugh,

"Rumpelstiltskin." She giggled into his mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled away, allowing them to breathe again. But he didn't move his head away.

"Sorry," he smiled, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Belle's heart fluttered. This was the first time Rumpelstiltskin had kissed her in years, and it didn't follow with any anger or heartbreak.

She put her hand to his face,

"Me too." She smiled.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled back, but it quickly faded away when he remembered the reason, the _person_, who had kept them apart all these years.

"But for the last twenty eight years," he looked down, and his head touched Belle's, "you've been locked up." He whispered. This made Belle's smile fade too. She didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. And when Rumpelstiltskin looked back up, his expression frightened Belle. His eyes held the same anger as last time.

"_She_ did this to you."

Belle could tell what was about to happen.

"No." she whispered. Her hand was still on Rumpelstiltskin's face, but it slipped away as he pulled back and started walking back in the direction of the town, leaving Belle standing there. She felt a little anger build up inside her as she watched Rumpelstiltskin walk away. All she wanted was one kiss. One kiss, that wouldn't end up in any anger or sadness. And Belle suddenly felt the anger slip out of her mouth and she yelled, "Rumpelstiltskin!"

This immediately made Rumpelstiltskin stop in his tracks and turn around to see his Belle standing far behind him.

"Please." She spoke quietly, and it sounded like it physically_ hurt_ her to speak.

She walked up to him,

"Don't do this. Don't turn yourself into that man again."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head sadly,

"I was never a man. Always a beast, always a coward. Never a man."

Belle cupped her hands in Rumpelstiltskin's face and made him look at her.

"But always mine." She smiled, and Rumpelstiltskin managed a small smile too.

"But Regina-"he started, but Belle didn't want to hear it,

"It's her fault, I know. But please don't do anything. It's not right to solve this kind of this with revenge. Trust me. It'll only make things worse."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled a little at how kind Belle's heart was. But this was her. This was the Belle he remembered. And he didn't want to see her upset again.

"I'll do anything for you, Belle."

Belle smiled, grateful that for once in a long time, Rumpelstiltskin was listening to her.

"Thank you."

Before Rumpelstiltskin could think of any other ways to make Regina's life a living hell, Belle took his hand.

"Now, how about we get back to town?"

The blue- eyed beauty looked up at Rumpelstiltskin with happiness and hope. Two things he hadn't felt since the day he let her go.

But he smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

And Beauty and the Beast headed towards Storybrooke, to start their happily ever after.


End file.
